


I'll never leave you

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Malia Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Malia was brought up as a Hale, so she was with the pack since Derek was. Set during 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Stiles! Stiles!" Malia screamed, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking Stiles, trying to get him to wake up, his skin even paler than usual. Her phone was ringing, and ringing, but all she cared about was getting Stiles awake. He couldn't die now. Not now, this was meant to be the year they could just be a couple, not having to deal with any alpha packs or darachs or kanimas. They would just be a normal couple, that's what he had promised her, not even a month ago. How had things gotten so bad so fast? Just as she was about to give up, to face the fact that her boyfriend had died and he didn't save him, Stiles' eyelids flew open and he started to take quick, uneven breaths into his lungs.   
"Stiles!" Malia cried out, hugging Stiles hard, not wanting to ever leave his side.  
"Hey, hey, I'm okay, I'm okay." Stiles said, his voice low, not sure if he was trying to convince Malia or himself, still terrified of what he had seen while in his dream, if it was even a dream.   
After a minute of just holding each other, letting the rest of the world drift away, Stiles broke the silence by asking, "Where are we?"  
"I..In the forest, you were missing for a day, we couldn't find you." Malia said, the tears starting to fade. It was dark, although Malia could see that Stiles' eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying in his unconsious state. "I was just so worried."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Malia. I don't know what happened." Stiles said, deciding it was best not to mention what he had seen.   
"Just promise me that you'll never leave me again."   
"I promise, do you?"  
"Of course. I would never leave you."


	2. 2

It had been a week since the day Malia had found Stiles, and things had gotten even worse. He had another episode 4 days later and was barely getting any sleep. His father had asked Melissa if she could take a look at Stiles and see if she could find something out. Stiles and Malia were sitting in the hospital waiting room, Melissa having called the Sheriff in to discuss something about the results. Stiles was leaning his head on Malia's shoulder, a couple strands of her hair tickling his face, although he was too tired to wipe them away.   
"They won't find anything." Stiles murmured.  
"Of course they will Stiles. Your going to get better. You have to get better, for all of us." Malia spoke softly, into Stiles dark hair.   
"No, you don't understand, they won't find anything because they can't." Stiles said.  
"Okay, that's it," Malia said, nudging Stiles off her shoulder so she could look him in the eye, "what are you not telling us? If this is something.... supernatural, we can help. Scott could ask Deaton for help... or maybe Lydia could try use her banshee skills to help. Just tell me, please."  
Stiles averted his gaze from Malia's eyes, feeling ashamed at what was happening to him. He had done the research himself, after the first time he blacked out. Based on his dreams, him blacking out, and how unattached he felt to everything, he had come up with the problem. He was being possesed, by what, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the entities that possesed people, often went for the weakest humans they could find. And guess who turned out to be the weakest. Plus there was the fact that so far, this was only between him and the mysterious guy in his dreams, not his friends, so if keeping it to himself helped keep his friends out of danger, then he would have to do just that.   
"Stiles," Malia said, more sternly now, "tell me what's wrong so I can help. I don't like being helpless like this, please, just tell me if there's a way for me to help you."  
"You can't help Malia, I have to do this by myself." Stiles answered back, just as stern, adding a gentle "please" to the end.  
Malia leaned in to give Stiles a soft kiss on the lips, figuring it was best to drop the subject. Usually she would keep pressing until Stiles told her, but considering his current state, she thought it was best to let him tell her when he was ready.   
Just then, they heard the creak of a door and footsteps banging against the white, tile floors. The couple looked up to see Melissa and Stiles' father walking towards them, the Sheriff's eyes watery. Malia got a sense of hopelessness, seeing him like that. If the Sheriff, one of the strongest people she knew, was nearly reduced to crying at this news, how bad was it?  
Melissa handed Stiles a clipboard, which Malia quickly looked over his should to see it aswell.  
"That's a list of all the symptoms you've been showing." she said, still holding another clipboard in her hand.   
Malia couldn't quite understand the words, as most were medical terms.   
Melissa looked toward the Sheriff, silently asking if he wanted to go through with this. The Sheriff gave a slight nod of his head, a small choking sound making it's way out of his throat.   
"And this.." Melissa said, handing the second clipboard to Malia, "is a list of all your mother's symptoms."  
Malia had to look back and forth between both lists multiple times to make sure she wasn't missing something.  
"Both of these are the exact same." she said, confused at what this meant.  
Stiles looked up at his father, tears now streaming down both of their faces.   
"I'm sorry Stiles. I've scheduled you a test tomorrow to see if it is a match, although we can change it to a later date, if your not ready for it." Melissa said, now holding back tears herself at the chance that Stiles might be sick. Stiles, the boy Scott was best friends with since they were four. The boy who had somehow convinced her son to break as many rules as he could. The boy he she had come to know as her second son, was now dying.   
"Okay, well I'll leave you guys alone for now," Melissa said, getting ready to leave, but not before giving Stiles a hug and saying "you'll get through this."  
After Melissa left, the waiting room was eerily silent, no one else in there but them. Stiles stood up and hugged his dad with all the strength he had. He knew how hard this had been for the both of them when his mother had died, and he didn't want his father to have to go through it again. How could he have been so dumb? To just play all of his problems on the supernatural, to think that he was somehow safe from actual diseases and illnesses. The hallucinations he had still felt strange, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would have, so why bother dwelling on them.  
Malia quickly joined the hug, feeling her whole world fall apart as it all clicked. How could she let herself get so attached to someone? Hadn't she gone through and seen enough loss in her life to realise that getting attached only led to pain? First she had been there when Derek had lost his first love,Paige. Derek had been so angry the month following that. Having even less control over his shifts, punching the walls 'til his hands bled. Then the fire that had killed most of her family. She had thought her father had died that night, was so upset she ran into the woods, hoping to never come back. She had even made a promise to herself to never let anyone else in again. But somehow, the pale, skinny, sarcastic, brown haired boy had found a way to her heart, and wouldn't leave. Until now. Her whole world was crumbling down. All of their worlds were crumbling down and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.  
All three let themselves soak into a memory each of them held dearly, trying to grasp at a moment in their lives that was happy, unlike the moment they were suffering through right now.

The Sheriff remembered the first steps Stiles had taked as a baby. For some reason he had learned to talk much faster than he had learned to walk. The Sheriff always secretly thought it was because he preferred to crawl or be carried, rather than walk. There they were, in the living room of their new home, the Sheriff and his wife on one side of the room, a baby Stiles on the other. They were waving at him, pleading with him to walk over to them. Stiles had just kept saying things like "Me no wanna walk!" and staying firmly planted on his rear.   
Not sure what else to do, Claudia took out one of Stiles' favourite toys, a toy jeep, and held it out to him, like a prize at the end of the race, calling out "Vroom Vroom" to him. At the sight of the jeep, Stiles practically leaped up and tried to sprint to get to it, only managing one step before promptly landing on his face.After a split second of fear, Stiles started laughing at how ticklish the carpet was. The Sheriff and Claudia went over to their baby, ecstatic that he had taken his first steps, well first step. The Sheriff lifted Stiles up and threw him into the air before catching him, causing Stiles to laugh even harder.

Malia went back to the first time she had met Stiles. She had been in the woods ever since her house had burned down, which at the time was about 3 years. She hadn't even meant to end back up at the house, but one day she found herself running back to the place where she was brought up. It still felt familiar, even after all those years. Although when she got to the doorway, she also smelt something very different. The scent of a human and a beta, along with the scent of her cousin. Her cousin. She had been so sure that all of her family had died that night in the fire, all of them. In fact the only reason she wasn't at the house that night was because she had to stay late at school. At the time she had complained about the detention, but looking back at it, it was the only thing that kept her alive. Stepping into the house, she heard a crash and a growl, although it could be mistaken for a small cat. She ran into the room the sound was coming from, where she saw her cousin, Derek, getting punched by a messy haired boy around her age. There was another boy standing beside the wall closest to the messy haired boy. He had been the first to notice her, shocked at her appereance. He had tried to get the other boy's attention but she had punched him to the ground before he could say anything. She then went over to the second boy, and threw him against the wall, her eyes quickly flashing yellow, before turning to Derek, holding out a hand to help him up.  
"Malia?" Derek said, running his hand up her arm to make sure she was real.  
"Yeah, it's me." Malia said, her eyes starting to water as she pulled the older man into a hug.   
The other two boys seemed speechless, having no idea what was happening. The pale one was wiping the blood from his lip, which was now cut, thanks to Malia.   
"I thought you were dead..." Derek said, pulling back to look at his cousin's face, not quite believing she was still alive.   
"What? I thought you were dead... I thought all of you were dead, that's why I ran into the forest."   
"Hey, if you don't mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" the pale boy asked, earning a real growl from Malia.   
"Who are these guys? Do you need me to help kill them?" Malia asked, her nails and teeth growing as she started to shift.   
"No, they were just leaving." Derek said, a threating tone in his voice.   
The two boys scampered out of the house, both of them speaking when they thought they were out of hearing distance. Malia didn't bother to fully listen to their conversation, but she did catch on to one thing. She thought she heard the messy haired boy call the pale boy "Stiles" which made no sense, because who would ever name their kid that?

The memory Stiles decided to visit was not one in the past, but in the future, or what he had hoped would be his future. He imagined Malia, a ring now around a certain finger, holding his beautiful baby girl, which they had decided to call Claudia. She had pale skin and Stiles' eyes, although her blonde hair was definetly from Malia. Stiles was working at the police department, now working as the Sheriff as his father had retired. Stiles visited his father every week with his new family. The visits often ended up with Mr. Stilinski telling stories of how Stiles was when he was younger, and how he hoped little Claudia didn't turn out to be as much trouble. The three would laugh, until Claudia pooped her diaper and then Stiles would have to go and change it in a different room, allowing Mr. Stilinski to tell Malia the more embarrising stories of Stiles' childhood, the two of them looking at Stiles strangely when he got back into the room, then just bursting out into laughter.   
He would always visit Scott and Kira too, and Derek too, although Stiles insisted on calling him sourwolf.   
Scott and Kira always loved to see little Claudia, especially with Kira 8 months pregnant. The pair would also joke about whether or not Kitsune's or Werewolf genes were more dominant.  
Whenever they went to see Derek, he always pretended to not care about the baby, saying that he found them more fun when they were older and could shift into werewolves, although one time when Stiles and Malia had left him alone with the baby, they had come back to find laughing alongside Claudia, as she kept pulling at his beard and giggling. Obviously Derek had played it off and said he would never do anything like that.   
Lydia had still yet to see the baby, alongside Allison and Isaac as Lydia was with Jackson over in England, and Allison and Isaac had decided to tour Europe, following Allison's new code.   
It was a perfect future, one that could now never happen, Stiles thought, as his whole world came crashing down around him.


	3. 3

Stiles didn't know where he was. He was panicking. He could feel the walls closing in on him, suffocating him, the same voice echoing through his mind. "It's not a dream, Stiles". "It's not a dream, Stiles."   
"Shut up! Shut up!" Stiles screamed, wanting to move his hands to his ears, but could not lift them due to how small the space was. The voice was getting louder, closer. 

Stiles' eyes flew open, and he felt Malia behind him, clutching his chest. It was only a dream, Stiles though to himself, a hallucination.   
He felt Malia stir beside him, reminding him of what had happened the night before. He was sick. Just like his mother. The memory rushed back to him, hugging Scott before going under the machine, seeing the look of worry on his dad's face, Malia not wanting to go, not wanting to belief what was happening to her boyfriend. The results had come out freakily similiar to his mother's, frightening the Sheriff even more.   
Knowing he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again, Stiles just lay there, with Malia behind him, and his father a few rooms down the hall, wishing he had more time.

"Scott, I think I found something." Lydia said, quickly scrolling through the wall of text on the screen in front of her, soaking up as much information as she could.   
The pack had been working non-stop ever since they found out what was wrong with Stiles, trying desperatly to find a cure. So far the only option that seemed plausible was giving him the bite, but even then there was a chance he could die.  
"What does it say?" Scott asked, looking at the computer screen over Lydia's shoulder.  
"It goes into a lot of detail about the illness, but I won't bore you with the details. It pretty much says what happened to Stiles shouldn't be possible." Lydia said, taking the time to read over it once more to make sure she had all the facts.  
"What do you mean? You saw the scan." Scott said, furrowing his brows. At this point Kira had joined them, standing beside Scott.   
"I know what I saw, but this says that all frontotemporal dementia patients scan's should be different, unique." Lydia said, trying to use as little scientific words as possible.  
"But Stiles' was exactly the same as his mom's one." Scott said, still not gettiing it.  
"Exactly, so that means something went wrong with the scan." Lydia said, starting to get frustrated.   
"Then, what's wrong with Stiles?" Kira asked the question everyone had been thinking.  
Scott let out a sigh, not sure what was happening at all. First this with Stiles, now each of them were starting to be attacked by these dark ninja type things, which they had recently found out were trying to find a nogitsune, whatever that was. Scott had always thought things would become easier if he was an alpha, if he had the power to help his friends, save them from all their problems. But so far, he hadn't been able to do anything to help. 

The next day in school, Malia was constantly looking over at Stiles, a worried look permanently on her face. She hadn't even wanted to go back to school, but she thought it would be easier to get closer to Scott and Stiles if she went to school. At first, she wanted to be there to keep an eye on them, like Derek had asked her to do. To make sure Scott didn't wolf out in the middle of a class and kill anyone. After Scott learned how to control his power, she wasn't sure why she had stayed in school. At the time, she had no idea why she never left, but now she realise why. She had started to enjoy lunches with Scott and Stiles, and Lydia and Allison. She had come to know them as friends, even with the rough start they had. She enjoyed coming to school so she could see them, although the math was still bad. Most of all she had enjoyed spending time with Stiles. How he could make her laugh. How she was the one she trusted the most. Even though he was this weak, awkward human, she somehow still felt more attached to him than any of the others, almost more than Derek. They had started dating a month before the alpha pack had come to town, the darach following closely behind. She had been so happy in that month.   
But now all she could do was worry. And from the scent Scott and Lydia were giving off, she wasn't the only one. All three teens were constantly glancing at Stiles, some more discreetly than others.   
Stiles raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom. Scott glanced at Malia, giving her a worried look before Lydia also raised her hand, asking the same thing as soon as Stiles left the room. As she walked past Malia's desk, Malia gave her hand a quick squeeze, letting the banshee know that she was thankful. 

Once in the hall, all became quite. Lydia couldn't see Stiles anywhere in the halls, couldn't even hear his footsteps. Even worse, she couldn't hear any voices from noisy classrooms, or any footsteps of late students. All she could hear was the gentle buzzing of flies. She took one step towards the source of the noise, which seemed to be coming from the lacrosse field. She took another step, then another, her breathing getting more ragged as fear starting to consume her. The last time she had heard this was when a serial killer had decided to visit the school. A few more steps and she was outside, the field spanning out in front of her. The sky was full of clouds, turning it colourless. In the center of the field, just far enough away to be out of ear shot was Stiles, standing opposite an Oni. Lydia's heart sped up, not sure what to do, her brain quickly anaylizing the situation, looking for a solution.   
Just then, Stiles' hand shot out and into the Oni's chest, causing the Oni to shrink back in pain. Lydia, frightened, hid behind one of the bleachers, watching Stiles closely. As she watched, Stiles ripped his hand out from the Oni's chest, seeming to be hanging onto something, which he dropped to the ground. The Oni shattered, almost as soon as Stiles' hand had left it's chest.   
Stiles, seemingly phased by none of this, walked back towards the school, not taking any notice of Lydia, a dark gleam in his eye's. Once he was inside the school, Lydia walked up to the center of the field, carefully looking on the ground, trying to find what Stiles had dropped.   
When she got to the very center of the field, she found what had once been inside the Oni.  
A Fly.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Echo House episode.

"Stiles, you can't stay here, not without your pillow" the Sheriff said, trying to come up with any excuse to keep his son away from this place.  
After Lydia had seen what Stiles had done, Stiles swearing he didn't remember doing any of it, the pieces all fell together. The nogitsune was possesing him, it wasn't any illness.   
Soon after finding this information out, Stiles decided this was his only option, the only way to keep himself away from his loved ones.   
"Dad, I don't need the pillow." Stiles said, turning back around to sign the forms that would make him a patient in Eichen House. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just until the pack finds a way to stop this."  
The Sheriff still wasn't completly sure what was happening, but he knew enough. He son was being possesed and so far it looked like there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.  
Just as Stiles was about to sign his name on the bottom of the page, the doors to the institute flew open, a gust of cold air blowing in through the open doors.   
Stiles turned around to see Malia walk through the doors and up to the registration desk.  
"Malia, we already talked about this, I need to be here." Stiles said, remembering the hour long argument they had about this plan.  
"I know, that's why I came to sign in." Malia said, stepping around the Sheriff and Stiles to the receptionist.  
After some expert lying that Stiles suspected Malia had inherited from Peter, the two were being shown to their rooms, both separate. Malia's room was at one end of the hallway, Stiles' was on the other end.  
Stiles walked into his room to find a boy, around his own age, tied down to one of the beds in the room.   
"Hi, I'm Oliver." the boy said, lifting his hand as much as he could in a sort of wave. 

The next morning, Stiles not being able to sleep due to the lack of his pillow, Stiles set out to find Malia, still not believing she would be so reckless to sign herself in when he had done this to try and protect them. Oliver was following behind Stiles, Stiles not able to lose him.   
Stiles kept an eye out for Malia while Oliver pointed out all the patients names and what they were in for.   
"You'd be surprised at how many Jesus' we get." Oliver was saying when a girl caught Stiles attention.  
She was standing in front of one of the few phones in Eichen House. Taking a step towards the girl, Stiles caught one of the setences the girl said.  
"One of them is standing right behind me."   
This caused Stiles to stop in his step as the girl hung up the phone and quickly scurried off, staring at the ground as she walked past Stiles.  
"So, I guess you've met my neew roommate."  
Stiles turned around at the sound of her voice, all the anger he had at her disappearing, instead becoming relief that he had someone he knew her, someone he loved.  
"She's your roommate?" Stiles said, hoping to get some information on the strange girl.  
"Yeah, her names Meredith, although she spent the night talking to herself."  
"What was she saying?" Stiles asked, not quite knowing why he was so suspicious of this girl.  
"Why do you need to know?" Malia said, an edgeof jealousy in her voice.  
"She just seems weird to me." Stiles said, glancing back at the phone.  
"Have you seen where we are? Everyone here seems weird." Malia said, only know noticing Oliver, who had taken a keen interest in their conversation. "Who's this?"  
"Oh, this is my roommate Oliver, Oliver this is my girlfriend Malia." Stiles introdued the two.  
Oliver held his hand out, while Malia glared at it as if he was holding a knife.   
The three stood in awkward silence, Stiles looking around for anything to bring up a new conversation. Something caught his eye, but he didn't really want to bring it up with Oliver around.  
"Hey, Oliver, do you mind giving us two some privacy?" Stiles asked, stepping closer to Malia.  
"Sure." Oliver said, walking away and talking to one of the many Jesus'.   
"Something about that guy seems off." Malia said, still glaring at Oliver.  
"Well, we have more important issues." Stiles said, getting Malia's full attention.  
Malia raised her eyebrows, telling Stiles to continue.  
"See that grate in the ground over there? I've been under there before. I don't know how, but I remember seeing it in one of my.... dreams." Stiles said, pointing to the grate that had caught his attention moments before.  
"You want me to lift it up?" Malia asked, her eyes quickly flashing blue.  
"No, no, we can't draw that much attention, we need to find another way down there. I'm guessing there's a door or something in here."   
"So when do we go?" Malia asked, right before a voice from across the yard called "Stiles?"  
Stiles and Malia turned there heads to the source of the voice, Ms. Morrell.  
"Ms. Morrell? I thought you were a teacher? What are you doing here?" Malia asked.  
"I do alot of things in Beacon Hills." Ms. Morrell said, turning to face Stiles, "As for you Stiles, I've been hearing alot of stories about you. Follow me to my office, we need to discuss some things."  
Malia looked at Stiles, silently asking if he wanted her to rip the older woman's throat out.   
"Okay, lead the way." Stiles said, following Ms. Morrell.

It had been an hour since the meeting in Ms. Morrell's office. Stiles and Malia were both sitting in the cafetaria, trying there best to stay away from the rest of the patients.   
"Hey, you must be Malia." one of the other patients came up and tried to start a conversation with Malia. Malia started to growl at her, which only seemed to make her keep the conversation going.   
When Malia finally managed to get rid of the patient by threating her, she turned around to say something to Stiles when she noticed he was no longer sitting beside her. He was gone.  
She started to panick, sniffing for his scent almost losing control of her power, but then she caught it. She followed it, practically running around Eichen House, looking for Stiles. The smell seemed to be coming from the boy's restroom. Malia opened the door quickly and sped inside, not caring if there was any boys in there other than her own.   
She found him, doubled over beside the sink, the faucet on at full blast. Malia ran up to him, catching him just as he started to fall. Stiles was breathing heavily, water dripping down his face.  
"Stiles? Stiles, what happened? What's wrong?" Malia asked, holding him up.  
"I felt it, felt him, I had to get away from you, I couldn't let him hurt you." Stiles said, his breathing still not under control.  
"Stiles, you won't hurt me. Just please, don't run away like that again, remember that we promised to never leave each other." Malia said, using one hand to hold Stiles face while she brought her lips to his, kissing him softly.   
"I know, I promise I won't leave you, I just needed to splash some water on my face." Stiles said, after the kiss.  
"Okay then, now that that's sorted, I think I know how to get to the basement." Malia said, a mischievous smirk growing on her lips.  
"How?" Stiles asked, a smile of his own starting to grow.  
"Some girl came up and started talking to me and she let it slip how there was a door to the basement on the opposite side of the building."  
"Okay then, let's go."

Stiles awoke with his hands bound on to the arms of a chair, Oliver standing over him.  
"What did you do?" Stiles asked, his vision still blurry.  
"I just did as He said." Oliver said, a dark smile on his face.  
Malia groaned from where she was tied up, still unconcsious.   
"Who said? Who's He?"   
"The Nogitsune, obviously, he want's you to let him in."  
Stiles immediatly knew what Oliver was talking about. The words Let Me In had been circling his mind all week, never stopping.   
When his vision started to become clearer, he saw a strange shape in the background.  
It was him, the nogitsune. He was standing there, staring at Stiles, his head twisting to one side, mouthing the same words he was constantly playing in Stiles' head.  
"I'm never going to let you in!" Stiles shouted, making Malia groan again.  
Oliver tutted at this, then simple turned his head to Malia.  
"Don't you dare!" Stiles whispered harshly, as Oliver walked over to Malia's chair, grabbing a drill from beside her. She was still unconscious when Oliver turned the drill on.  
"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Stiles shouted, while Oliver brushed the hair off of one side of Malia's head. The Nogitsune took a step towards Stiles, whispering those cursed words.  
Oliver raised the Drill to Malia's forehead, pausing slightly.  
"Fine! Fine, do whatever you want with me, just leave her alone!" Stiles shouted, instantly becoming still. Oliver, shocked at Stiles' sudden stillness, dropped the drill and walked towards him.   
Stiles yanked his hands up, tearing from the bonds like they were paper. He stood up, walking towards Oliver and simply twisting Oliver's head over to one side like he was a doll. Oliver dropped to the ground with a thud and Stiles walked over his body, towards the stairs out of the basement.  
"Stiles..." Malia groggily whispered, starting to come to her senses.   
Stiles glanced at her from over his shoulder and then continued to exit, leaving Malia to look on in shock.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Stiles and the Nogitsune got separated (Nogitsune escaped but never captured Lydia)

"Stiles, is that you?" Malia asked, warily stepping towards what looked like Stiles.  
The rest of the pack had called her to tell her that Stiles and the Nogitsune had been split, so now there were two Stiles' running around beacon hills.  
She had called Stiles, the actual Stiles, to come over to the loft, since she hadn't seen him in so long, but now with him standing in front of her, she was still unsure as to which form of him it was. Derek was out, helping track down the Nogitsune, leaving Malia and Stiles to some well needed alone time.  
"What? Of course it's me, Malia." Stiles said, taking a step towards her.  
"How can I be sure?" Malia asked, taking a step back.  
"Go on, ask me something only I would now." Stiles said. Seeing how nervous Malia was, he decided to stop walking and stand a few feet away from her.  
"Okay, what was the first thing you said to me when you met me?" Malia asked, crossing her arms.  
"I asked you what the hell was going on after you punched me and threw Scott at a wall." Stiles said, smiling at the memory.  
"It really is you!" Malia said, running to Stiles and wrapping her arms around him, almost cutting of his breathing.  
"Yeah, yeah, it is." Stiles said, hugging her back.  
"I missed you so much!" Malia said, tears now threating to fall from her eyes.  
"Yeah, so did I."  
"What was it like? You know being possesed." Malia asked, partially separating herself from Stiles to look up to his face.  
"Well, if there was one thing I learned, it's to never trust a fox." Stiles said, right before pulling a knife from his pocket and plunging it into Malia's side.  
A look of shock and betrayal crossed Malia's face before her legs started to give out from under her. She dropped to the ground with a thud, just as the sound of tires on gravel reached her ears.  
"Well, it looks like my work is done. Say hi to your boyfriend for me, if your still alive that is." the Nogitsune said before walking out the back door, calmly, as if nothing happened.

The first thing that hit Stiles was the smell of blood. Over the past few weeks he had begun to know what it smelled like, something he wished would never happen. Then he heard her soft cries.   
By now he was sprinting inside the house, feeling panic like never before.   
"Malia!" Stiles said upon seeing her unmoving body and the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her.  
He rushed over to her, pulling her head into his lap.  
"Malia, come on, wake up!" Stiles shouted, gently shaking her.  
"S..St...Stiles?" Malia muttered, fighting consciousness.   
"Oh thank God your alive!" Stiles said, hugging her tighter. That's when he saw the wound and realised how serious it was.  
"It's wolfsbane, Stiles" Malia muttered, vision fading to black.  
"No, no, you can't die! Not now, not after everything!" Stiles screamed, tears dropping from his face into Malia's.   
"You told me you'd never leave me! You can't leave me!" Stiles whispered, pulling Malia even closer to him.  
"Sti..Stiles, I'm no..... not leaving you.... I'll always be with you." Malia said, black blood now oozing from her mouth.  
"No! That's bullshit! I need you alive, I need you here with me!"   
"Stiles, you don't need me.... please tell me you'll be able to go on."   
"I don't... I don't know." Stiles choked out between sobs.  
"Please.... just tell me." Malia whispered, holding Stiles' hand with all the strength she had left.  
"I don't want to make that choice. Please, Malia, don't make me say that. I love you."  
"I love you too, dumbass." Malia whispered, the ghost of a smile on her face as the light dimmed in her eyes.  
"Malia? Malia! Malia come on, please don't leave me! Please!" Stiles shouted, bringing his forehead down to rest against Malia's. He could feel her hair, the hair that was so soft he always had to touch it, now damp from his tears and her blood.   
He sat like that for what could have been 10 years, Stiles didn't really care, until Derek came into the loft.   
First he saw Stiles, then the blood, then the lifeless body of his cousin. The only sane member of his family that was left had now been ripped away from him, as if his life couldn't get worse. Everyone he loved died, it was just inevitable at this point.  
He walked over to Stiles, in a sort of daze, before kneeling down beside him and grabbing Malia's other free hand.  
He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt a dampness on his hand.   
They sat like that for hours, not a word passing between them, no word needing to be passed to know what either was thinking.  
The Nogitsune would pay.

"What do we do know?" Derek asked after the two had moved from the hard ground to the sofa, carrying Malia with them. Stiles had washed the blood off Malia, so much so that she just looked like she was sleeping, the only thing betraying this fact was the tear in the side of her stomach.  
"I don't know." Stiles said, still in a daze.  
"How could this have happened, I had been trying to protect her so much but it still wasn't enough." Derek said, shaking his head.  
"You know, I still remember the first time we properly talked. She thought I was hiding something so she started sniffing me out in public." Stiles said with a slight chuckle, Derek joinging in soon afterwards.   
They continued on like this, saying a funny memory of her and laughing. Somehow the funny memories turned sadder and sadder, the laughs suddenly turning to tears as the two looked at her body.   
The loft started to get darker as night came around, the pair not even noticing how long they had spent remembering.  
"I guess we should call the rest of the pack now, and maybe call Melissa so she can take Malia's body." Derek said, starting to stand up.  
"Yeah, but maybe just wait a few more minutes? I just need some time to think." Stiles said , brushing some hair of Malia's face.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll just be in the bedroom." Derek said, needing some time to grieve alone.

"Right before you died, you asked me if I could survive without you. I'm still not sure if I can, but I'm going to try, I'm going to try my best to continue with my life for you. Even though you probably can't her me, I just need you to know you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and that will never change. And even though I'm going to try and move on from you, I will never be able to stop loving you, ever. So, yeah, I'll miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I may add an extra chapter of like a funeral, but still not quite sure. Please leave a comment on what you think!


End file.
